


Goodbye

by Hasegawa



Series: DCU Drabbles: Animals [5]
Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Jason is his Sebastian, M/M, Moving On, Moving with the animals, Tim decided to quit, Tim is done, tim is a disney princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa/pseuds/Hasegawa
Summary: The last of the series for Animal. Tim moves on with his furry family.





	

The next logical step after quitting Vigilante and Wayne Corps would be moving away from Gotham. Because seriously, the city was all Batman about and decorated with Wayne Corps Branding everywhere (Tim did a good job with the Marketing—everything from toilet paper to billboard have Wayne Corps logo on it). So that was what in Tim’s mind once he was able to sit up right unsupported with fluffy pillows. 

The first thing he had in mind is how he is going to bring all his furry family, before even deciding where to move. His mind was going too fast, listing all the cities in the continent, then to the next one and then to Antarctica. In the end, he decided to tell his furry family first. After having all his antibiotics, he slowly moved to the living room (Jason was there when he was awake the first time, but the guy went and never came back. Tim was too used to it; Jason was just like a stray cat anyway). 

So he sat on the floor, after gathering all the food and water bowls. Lassie sat beside Tim, belly up, asking for belly rubs. Corgies followed his example, and Tim has a pack of upside down Corgies. Kitten and Cat, in a moment of weird togetherness, sat together on the fluffy sofa beside the window, sunbathing. Lab ate from his bowl slowly, while the ferret was going around and around them. Donald duck and her ducklings (now as big as her) sat nicely across Tim, waiting. 

“Right.” Tim felt weird holding the family conference with them. But anyway, he was alone and he should care less of what others think of him. “So, thank you for coming to this meet, or gathering or anything this is. What I want to say is…where do you guys want to move?”

Tim stared at all the member of the group—and realized he hadn’t count in the Crows. Should he invite them in? But the last time Crows were in, they chased Cat around, making the poor thing hid under guestroom’s bed got three days. He turned his attention back and looked around. Right. All the animals were still doing what they were doing; some of the Corgies decided they were bored being upside down, so they turned to the side. 

“Right. Alright. How about I get a map and you guys can choose where.” Tim nodded. “I am sorry about this. I really need to get out of Gotham and I know you are all from Gotham, so… Oh no. Yes, yes of course you can. If you decide to stay, that is fine as well. I can try and find you a better owner and…” 

His eyes started to cloud. He has become so emotional. He couldn’t let his furry family go now that he has nobody but them. He had given them a proverbial middle finger by saying he would stop being a vigilante. Yes, Tim doesn’t have many family options now. 

“I am sorry for disturbing you.” Jason’s voice suddenly heard and Tim immediately perked up, rubbing his face. “I don’t know what you are doing with this, but I am sure they will gladly follow you, Princess. Also, I think it’s time for your Candies, and I bring Alfred’s French Toasts. He asked me to deliver it to your stomach.”

The meeting was adjourned after Tim finished the mountain of French Toast, while Jason played with Lassie and the Corgies. Tim watched them play while chewing the delicious French Toasts. It all came down to him. He needs to change his 10 years long range plan now that he gave up the Vigilante and CEO of Wayne Corps (earlier than planned—he thought Damian would take over at least two year from now); also that he has huge responsibility now: his furry families depend on him. 

He needed to plan the moving perfectly and maybe he should start focusing back to reviving Drake Industries. Maybe they should venture into animal care now. 

“Wherever you go, princess, daddy will follow.” Jason smirked and buried his face onto Lassie’s stomach. 

Tim’s face soured. “Ha ha. Very funny, Hood.” 

“Daddy won’t let his little dainty princess go.” Jason laughed when he saw Tim’s face. 

“I am done, Hood. There is no tie anymore, I am useless to him anyway. I refuse to care. I am living my own life now.” 

“Ohhh Ariel! And you admit you are his little dainty princess. You cannot say no to your nature, sweetie.”

“Hood. Not funny.”

“I’m serious, Baby Bird. He is on a mission now.”

“Of course. He needs his slave, yeah? Lucius must have been hovering him with all the documents and legal documents and such?” 

Jason looked at Tim, staring until Tim felt a tad uncomfortable. “Sometimes you sell yourself too short, Replacement… Sorry, I mean Baby Bird.” 

Tim shrugged. “Even you can’t deny I was your replacement.”

*************************************************************

Jason left after ensuring that the French Toasts were finished; and Tim went to work mode. He went and googled on choices of cities that are pets friendly; and he ended up making list how to move his furry family comfortably and choosing to drive himself. Washington sounded good. He would drive there, with the family, and stopped in the middle. It would take him a week; but Tim could spend the week relaxing and thinking about nothing. 

He ordered some moving boxes (so that the animals could get used of boxes and moving out). They should come in the afternoon; and Tim ordered pizzas as well. He might as well throw his diet to the wind, now that he didn’t need to watch his calorie intake. 

The doorbell rang, surprising Tim with how fast the pizza delivery was. When he opened the door, he was stunned to see the least person he expected to show up. He immediately closed the door again; but the doorbell rang again. 

“Why are you here?” Tim asked coldly once he opened the door. The youngster in front of him scowled and looking like a petulant teen. Despite his olive coloured skin, he looked just like Bruce. And he was taller than Tim now. Life’s not fair. 

“…. I am going in.”

“Wait. Who do you think you are? You can’t just come in.”

“I come from the door. I rung the bell.” 

“Oh? That’s social decency, so that means I owe you nothing for that, Demon Brat.” 

“…And I bring flowers.”

What…? Tim wanted to ask when suddenly CorgTwo jumped between Tim’s legs, and launched himself at Damian, asking for belly rub. That was mortifying for Tim; the Corgies were too friendly for sure. A smart animal wouldn’t come near Damian at all. 

Surprisingly, Damian just squatted and started to rub the dog; even as much as letting CorgTwo licking his face. And CorgTwo loved the attention, panting and licking even wider and harder. 

“…Fine, come in.” 

Tim decided to pretend Damian wasn’t there, so he went and googled again, letting Damian sat on the sofa without offering any beverage. He hoped that the silence would drive the little shit away. Tim ended up carried away with the research, and before he realized it, the pizza man never came. 

When Tim finally realized he was hungry, an hour has passed. Tim turned to see that some of his furry family gathered around Damian, like some sort of petting zoo. The boy looked calm and serene, hands moving onto bellies like a professional belly rubber. 

“Why are you still here?”

Damian looked surprised as he was caught unguarded and blushed slightly. He looked away and Tim decided it was enough. 

“Please leave and lock the door behind you.”

“I came to…” Damian stood. “I came to apologise.”

Tim almost lost his step; that was nothing he would expect from the Demon Brat. He wanted to ask why and why now, but then, he decided he didn’t want to know anymore. It was all a little too late. Now that he decided he was done being a doormat, everybody came and bothered him. If Tim decided he wouldn’t care, then so be it. 

“Goodbye.” Tim opened the door for Damian. The boy looked hesitant before finally stepped out from the room. He might be a bit harsh, but he felt it justified against a boy who had been trying to kill him since day one. 

************************************************************************

Lucius ended the visit that night. The man knocked on the door (this time Tim checked before opening) and he looked relieved. 

“Oh Timothy. You look alright. I was so worried. I finally get your address from Pam.” 

“Hi Lucius.” Tim couldn’t help but smile. Lucius was a great man, a great CFO and also a great pseudo-uncle. “Come on in.”

“Oh. You’ve got company I see.” Lucius smiled warmly when he saw the plethora of animals scattered all around the room. The corgies just had their dinner and their bellies were too full to come and attack the stranger who just came in. 

“They are my… family.” Tim smiled and closed the door. “Sorry I don’t have much food, I just had a simple cheese sandwich myself.”

“Don’t mind me, Timothy. I should have bring some food for you. I apologise for coming this late; but I really worried about you. You haven’t been to the office for a week without any notice; and Pam told me about how you changed your name back to Drake. You even had a signed document saying you gave the CEO place to whomever Bruce chooses, but Bruce never told me anything.” 

Tim shrugged. “I quit, Lucius. I don’t think being a Wayne or CEO of Wayne corps matter anymore. I am too tired.”

Lucius looked sad and touched Tim’s shoulder gently. “What did Bruce do now? He is an intelligent man; but he doesn’t have much social skill to being with.”

“Nothing. I just realize my own stupidity and decided to quit before I die.” Tim smiled gently. “It’s nothing. Really. I was never hid child anyway.”

Lucius looked angry and determined, but he said nothing. In the end, he rubbed Tim’s hair gently and smiled. “You are my favourite amongst his child, do you know that? I shouldn’t say it but you are the best son anyone can ever hope for. Even for a clueless man like Bruce. Call me if you need anything, and I promise I’ll come and help. I wont tell him either. Now please excuse me, I have someone to chew on.” 

Tim’s eyes felt a bit wet. He smiled a bit and closed the door behind Lucius. Tim sat on the floor and let the tears dried up by themselves. Lassie and Kitten came and stood by him, and Tim hugged them long enough before decided it was time for bed (it felt so weird. Usually he would be in his costume and ready to go). 

 

********************************************************************************

 

Two days later, Tim was ready to close the door, sold his penthouse and gathered his furry family for a week road trip to Washington. The animals were already inside the car in the garage space, and Tim looked over the room for the last time. It was clean and empty, like Tim is now. 

Well, almost. When he reached the car, it was already hijacked by Jason. 

“I’ll drive.” The man smirked. “You can catch your beauty sleep, princess.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “What are you doing, Jason?”

Jason shrugged. “Being the best crab attendance you’ll ever had.” 

“What?” Tim asked. “oh.. Oh! You mean Sebastian! From Little Mermaid!”

“I know you secretly a Disney fan, Baby Bird. Don’t deny it.” 

“Hell no.” Tim entered the car and they drove away, bickering between themselves amongst the voices of cats and dogs, and ferrets and duck. Oh, and crows. The murder of Crow became an afternoon news as people saw them migrating out of Gotham for the first time. 

*************************

 

Dick saw the car leaving. He saw how Tim laughed at Jason and easily accepted his presence. Tim was laughing. It has been quite a while since Dick saw Tim laughing. 

He heard how Lucius chewed Bruce two nights ago. It was quite severe, with Bruce unable to say anything back. Bruce looked like he was expecting it, and accepting it as a punishment too. Dick felt he deserved a chew out too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end :) but if you have any suggestion how to continue, then please feel free to comment. I might make a spin off after that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading,


End file.
